


Right By Your Side

by a_pathetic0524



Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [9]
Category: ONE OK ROCK
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Happy birthday Taka, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:20:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23683027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pathetic0524/pseuds/a_pathetic0524
Summary: this time it is different. but even so, he is content.a drabble for taka's 32 birthday, posted right on 00:00 JST 17-4-2020
Relationships: Morita Takahiro/Yamashita Toru, Moriuchi Takahiro/Yamashita Toru
Series: あの日、あの場所 、あの話 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/731652
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Right By Your Side

This time it's different.

No friends. No fans. No staffs.

No tours and big screens to announce it. No screams and loud singing to accompany it.

He is in Japan. In his own mansion, sitting in the dark of his living room. The starry sky framed by his open wide windows and a dot of dancing fire illuminate his surrounding. The clock is ticking. Chilly night winds tease him with a homemade cake's fruity and sweet aroma.

But he is content. 

A warm smile greets him as he turns around.

" _Happy birthday, Takahiro_." 

Yamashita Toru is right here with him.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday, Taka. 
> 
> Wish you all the best to happen in life. And if what you both did on stage isn't just a mere fanservices, wish you well if you two end up making your relationship official. Hopefully you will be happy together with Toru.  
>   
>   
>  _decided to write a drabble instead after pondering for a moment, keep it sweet and simple. quite a challenge to write 100 words._


End file.
